vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Heli Pilot
|-|Base= |-|Razor Rotors= |-|Apache Dartship= |-|Apache Prime= |-|Downdraft= |-|Support Chinook= |-|Special Poperations= |-|MOAB Shove= |-|Comanche Defense= |-|Comanche Commander= Summary The Heli Pilot is a tower in Bloons Tower Defense. It is a flying tower that can move around the track based on one of three moving systems: Lock in Place (stays in current position), Follow Touch (follows the player’s touch), and Patrol (moves from point to point, selected by player). Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-C | 9-B | 9-B, 9-A, at least High 8-C, likely 6-B | 9-B, Marine is 9-B | 9-B, higher with all four Comanches Name: Heli Pilot Origin: Bloons Tower Defense Gender: None (It's confirmed that all monkeys are genderless with the exception of Heroes) Age: Unknown Classification: Monkey | Helicopter | Helicopter, Apache | Helicopter, Chinook | Helicopter, Comanche Powers and Abilities: |-|Monkey=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 0), Vehicular Mastery, Non-Physical Interaction, Enhanced Senses (Can detect and attack Camo Bloons) |-|Helicopter=Inorganic Physiology, Flight, Camouflage (Several upgrades turn the heli black, allowing it to blend it at night), Enhanced Senses (Can detect and attack Camo Bloons) | All base abilities enhanced, Natural Weaponry (The heli’s rotors are sharpened), Homing Attack and Explosion Manipulation, Large Size (Type 0) (Apache Prime and possibly Apache Dartship are this size), Energy Projection and Plasma Manipulation | All base abilities enhanced, Air Manipulation (Rotors create a downdraft that blows Bloons back to the level’s entrance), Large Size (Type 1) (Regular Chinooks are this size), Summoning (Drops cash and lives), Special Poperations summons a Marine Monkey) | All base abilities enhanced, Superior Camouflage (Comanches have camo patterns), Summoning (Can summon 3 additional Comanches) |-|Marine=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 0), Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses (Can detect and attack Camo Bloons) Attack Potency: Likely Street level (Should compare to other basic monkeys) | Wall level (Should be vastly superior to the Monkey’s hand-held guns) | Wall level (Stronger than before, Razor Rotors can pop Lead and Frozen Bloons), Small Building level (Supposedly two Apache Dartships can single-handedly beat the MOAB Madness special mission), at least Large Building level, likely Country level (Apache Prime is one of the few towers capable of soloing a B.A.D.) | Wall level (Stronger than before), Marine is Wall level (Can pop Lead Bloons) | Wall level (Stronger than before, Can slightly shove back MOABs and BFBs and can slow down ZOMGs by bumping into them), higher with all four Comanches Speed: Likely Superhuman (Real World monkeys can go this fast), Transonic combat speed (Compares to Boomerang Monkey) | Unknown flight speed, Transonic combat speed | Unknown flight speed, Transonic combat speed | Unknown flight speed (Is much faster than base, Is the fastest aircraft-based tower), Transonic combat speed | Unknown flight speed, Transonic combat speed Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Street level | Wall Class | Wall Class, Small Building Class, at least Large Building Class, likely Country Class | Wall Class, Marine is Wall Class | Wall Class, higher with all four Comanches Durability: Likely Street level (Should compare to other basic monkeys) | At least Wall level (The helicopter’s size and metal walls should warrant at least this) | At least Wall level, possibly much higher with Apache Prime | At least Wall level, Small Building level via Chinooks’ sizes | At least Wall level Stamina: Above average. Can attack non-stop for an extended period of time, albeit without moving or taking damage | Very High (Is a vehicle) | Monkey Marine is Above Average Range: Below Average Melee Range | Standard Melee Range, Tens of Meters with projectiles, Monkey Marine has Several Meters Standard Equipment: Helmet and Goggles, Enhanced IFR Instruments, Helicopter, Dual/Quad dart guns | Helicopter, Sharpened rotors, Apache Helicopter, Missiles, Frontal machine gun, Laser cannons, Plasma machine gun | Helicopter, Chinook, Lives and cash crates, Monkey Marine with machine gun | Helicopter, Comanche, Comanche summons Intelligence: Likely Average. Above Average in terms of combat, Monkey Marine is a military-trained soldier Weaknesses: Can only use it's most powerful abilities from one of three upgrade paths Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Aircraft Gun:' The Heli Pilot's main method of attack. Fires its dual guns *'Quad Darts:' Shoots 4 darts per volley *'Pursuit:' Provides a new targeting option that enables Heli to hunt down and follow Bloons *'Bigger Jets:' Heli has more powerful jets that allow it to move faster *'Enhanced IFR Instruments:' Allows Heli Pilot to detect and shoot Camo Bloons *'Faster Firing:' Faster attack speed *'Faster Darts:' Faster projectile speed *'Razor Rotors:' Razor Rotor blades rip up Bloons on contact, including Lead and Frozen Bloons **'Apache Dartship:' Adds more powerful machine guns and a missile array **'Apache Prime:' Replaces dart cannons and machine gun with laser cannons and plasma gun respectively *'Downdraft:' Propellor creates a downdraft that blows Bloons back to the entrance **'Support Chinook:' Gives the tower two abilities, one to drop lives and cash crates and the other to relocate most towers **'Special Poperations:' Gives more lives and crates, Deploys a powerful Monkey Marine wielding a machine gun who lasts for 30 seconds *'MOAB Shove:' The heli can bump into MOABs and push them back **'Comanche Defense:' Summons three smaller Comaches when the RBE is greater than 2000, Comanches leave after 10 seconds **'Comanche Commander:' Stronger weapons, Comanches are permanently active Key: Monkey | Base | Razor Rotors upgrade path | Downdraft upgrade path | MOAB Shove upgrade path Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bloons Tower Defense Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Primates Category:Animals Category:Pilots Category:Aircraft Category:Military Characters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Vehicles Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Flight Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Air Users Category:Summoners Category:Life Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Dart Users